


我知道我失去你了

by poocherd



Series: 短篇集 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poocherd/pseuds/poocherd
Summary: 作為凱羅忍與班索羅曾經的導師，在幾年前，赫克斯還能分辨出兩人的差異，凱羅不愛在太陽底下運動、皮膚更白，班說話總是帶著軟嚅鼻音，常常生病請假。他們長短不同的髮型、面頰上的痣、各自的眼神，赫克斯都快要忘記了。





	我知道我失去你了

逃すまじ　我らの夏を　不要逃避　我倆的夏天  
（長く短い祭）

弒親／暴力／性犯罪　警告

赫克斯到家已經深夜了。雖然進入初夏，天空一片黑暗後，氣溫下降，室外還是吹著冷風，他住在郊區，開車回家的路上只有無限延伸的路燈，如果行駛在筆直的公路，路燈快速遠離又再度接近，就像不斷在原地打轉。

赫克斯不喜歡吹冷氣，所以打開了窗，讓風吹亂整齊的劉海，他的頭髮和燈光是相同的顏色，靠在窗沿的手腕原本蒼白，進入隧道後，整個人被強烈光線映成赤橙的，就像每每他從教學大樓的窗戶向外望見的夕陽，帶著最後一絲熱度消失，他恐懼黃昏，因為那代表又一天徒勞逝去，現在卻完全融入於深夜的人造餘暉裡。

赫克斯推開大門，發現玄關多了一雙球鞋。他驚訝地看著沙發上的人，凱羅放下手機，聳聳肩。

「凱羅。我們說好不要見面了。」  
「順路經過，來看看你。」  
「你變了好多。」  
「有嗎？」  
「剪了短髮以後，變得好像他。你是故意的嗎？」  
「誰？」  
「班。」

赫克斯脫下長外套，擱置在沙發扶手，不去看對方，他連說出那個名字，都覺得疼痛。

上次見到凱羅，已經是去年夏末的時候了，凱羅代替家裡出席弟弟的畢業典禮，他和赫克斯沒有交談，三人揣著各自心思，拍了一張極其尷尬的合照。

凱羅比班大了三歲，在他讀高中的最後一年，是個問題學生，赫克斯剛轉調來這所高中。凱羅對周遭的情緒很敏感，赫克斯就像所有外人一樣，比起凱羅，更喜歡班的天真。但凱羅想要從班那搶奪來的東西；赫克斯想要能夠替代班的東西，他們之間不正常的關係從凱羅畢業後持續著，直到班也離開高中。

赫克斯和凱羅說好要結束關係了。因為赫克斯已經決定，在班索羅畢業的同時，就要停止自己對班的暗戀。凱羅當時連反抗都沒有，或許他對於作為班索羅的替代品已經疲乏，想要嘗試愛上其他更年輕、沒有心機的人，也說不定。

作為凱羅忍與班索羅曾經的導師，在幾年前，赫克斯還能分辨出兩人的差異，凱羅不愛在太陽底下運動、皮膚更白，班說話總是帶著軟嚅鼻音，常常生病請假。他們長短不同的髮型、面頰上的痣、各自的眼神，赫克斯都快要忘記了。

他的床後來躺過幾個人，但眼下凱羅在這裡，他以為遺忘的全都被喚起，那些不願承認其實對自己而言是重要的回憶，與凱羅難以計數的性經驗。凱羅一邊幹他、一邊形容班喜歡的類型，金髮、最好矮一點、可愛的女孩。班有時會假借複習的名義帶女生回家，在隔壁房間互相愛撫，從半開的窗戶傳出微弱聲音，但一直沒有做完全套，因為他們兄弟倆都有很大的老二。

如果不是像你這樣很騷的人，根本插不進去。凱羅說。  
赫克斯抓著床單，想像是班正在幹他，他希望自己是那樣子的，他願意丟掉工作、改變性別、犧牲一切變成班想要的，但在凱羅口中，班一直不缺對象，他被慣壞了，對情感不懂珍惜，只有那些不喜歡他的，才能引起他的好奇。所以班才對赫克斯那麼好，會記得赫克斯在季節交替時容易感冒，早上習慣喝茶、下午會泡咖啡。他在等赫克斯按耐不住投降，交出主控權，這樣班就能享受厭棄的快感，尋找下一個目標。

「我想見你，但聯絡不到你。」  
「我換了新號碼。」  
「什麼時候？」  
「最近的事。」

難怪我打電話都是空號，凱羅喃喃自語。不知道是不是太久沒見面，赫克斯覺得他好像班。

「你有沒有想過我？」

他陷在藍色沙發裡，雙手靠著膝蓋，內八的腳交疊，抬頭看著赫克斯。

「沒有。」  
「那班呢？」  
「沒有。」  
「你不擅長說謊。」  
「到我這個年紀，遺忘並不是很困難的事。」  
「你怎麼能這麼殘忍。」  
「凱羅，你為什麼要問這些事？」  
「就算與你分開後，我還是很在意，想要來說清楚。」  
「都已經過去了，我不想再提。把備鑰還我，以後不要再來了。」  
赫克斯從凱羅手裡拿走鑰匙，現在很晚了，他能忍受凱羅在此留宿一晚，自己很累，也不想多談。

「班其實喜歡你──」凱羅拉住他的手臂，在白色襯衫上壓出皺褶。「──很久了，一直到現在。」

「這個玩笑一點都不好笑。」  
「我沒有……我對你說過那些關於班的事，都是假的。班，他是同性戀，跟家裡出櫃了。」

赫克斯遲遲不回應，只是盯著凱羅，沒有顯露任何情緒。

「他剛上大學的時候，過得很不好，當大家知道他喜歡男生之後，第一次被欺負了，想回來找你，我告訴他，赫克斯討厭同性戀。我很早就知道班的性向，他一直很相信我，我用赫克斯不跟學生交往這個理由牽制他。等班畢業後，再告訴他，你厭同。」  
「你為什麼要做這些事？」

凱羅低著頭，把臉貼在赫克斯的掌心，赫克斯看不到他的表情，但感覺到些許濕潤的液體從指縫滴落。

「我喜歡你。我不能──我不能看著你們順利在一起──這不公平。明明是我先喜歡上你的。當時你要結束，我覺得、至少你不是為了別人拋下我，可是班仍然想著你，他想回來找你。這樣所有的謊言都會被揭穿了，我只好用更多的謊言去圓最初的謊。」

赫克斯試圖安撫自己，凱羅仍是個孩子，他是領養來的，跟家裡關係不好，永遠比不過弟弟，從未有過所謂的安全感。這些赫克斯都知道，卻無法遏制憤怒，回過神來，發現自己已經動手了，凱羅的領口沾上了血滴，他被打傷的鼻梁不斷湧出鮮血，凱羅瞪大了眼，眼眶因為哭泣紅潤，沒想到赫克斯會打他，像一條被懲罰後，充滿錯愕與無辜的狗。赫克斯控制不住，像是抽離了理智，在一旁看著自己對凱羅揮出拳頭。

 

他是你的學生，他不成熟。  
赫克斯喘著氣，遠離凱羅，他不善長打架，攻擊的力道並不強，指骨又紅又痛，他想大叫，止不住地顫抖，一半因為被欺騙的憤怒，另一半想到了班，他們確實是相愛著的。他要去找班，親吻他，保護他，佔有他，補足所有被浪費的時間。

「不要去他那裡。不要離開我。」

凱羅壓制住他，鼻血濺濕了赫克斯的襯衫。  
他們第一次做也是這樣，凱羅半夜跟人打架，差點把對方打死，赫克斯趕來，帶他去最近的公廁清理傷口，凱羅的右手骨折了，身上的暴戾尚未散去，雙眼冷漠，躲在凌亂的瀏海陰影之後，牛仔褲裡的陰莖完全勃起，赫克斯感到無法言喻的強烈吸引，促使他蹲下來為凱羅口交，陽具脹紅巨大、被薄薄的包皮裹住，舔在舌頭上的睪丸卻又軟又鬆。

性是成熟的，但之於凱羅，卻像是將他僅有的外殼剝去，露出脆弱內在下，他所缺陷、對於愛的巨大渴望。那是在赫克斯遇見班之前發生的事，凱羅回想過很多次，如果沒有班，赫克斯或許就會愛他，他從沒問過赫克斯為什麼喜歡班，更可能的是，他其實不想得到答案，那些其實已知、關於他永遠比不上班索羅的種種原因。

「放開我，凱羅！」

他用皮帶跟襯衫把赫克斯的手反綁在背後，扯開對方褲子，他們曾經在這張沙發上做過很多次，所以凱羅知道有一條潤滑劑落在沙發隙縫裡。

「和我在一起，像之前那樣，把我當成他也沒關係。」  
凱羅沒有帶套，把龜頭擠進赫克斯的濕滑股溝裡。  
「我穿著他的睡衣，你說你喜歡他的味道。我一直記得。」

赫克斯垂軟的性器在肉體撞擊中一陣陣地甩動著，像是想要將凱羅撕裂那般、狠狠咬著他肩膀的肉，因插入痛楚產生的淚水浸濕了原本屬於班的灰色短袖。直到凱羅高潮，射在裡面，半軟的陰莖還埋在赫克斯的體內，不肯拔出。

「我殺了他。趁只有我們兩個在家的時候，拿球棒打他的頭，把他壓在浴缸裡溺死了。」  
凱羅又哭又笑。

 

「我不相信。你是個瘋子，從頭到尾都在說謊。你只是不希望我去找他──」赫克斯絕望的神情令凱羅感到欣慰，同時帶來巨大的快樂，他的嗓音破碎乾啞。「──告訴我你是騙我的！」

凱羅的鼻血不知何時止住了，他用乾淨的左手去擦拭赫克斯滿是血汙與淚的臉，他也有些分不清現實了，不知道手上那些血是自己的，還是班索羅的，遺留在指甲縫裡，永遠無法洗淨那些鐵鏽味。凱羅從來沒有期待過班的出生，班擁有的一切都是從他那裡偷走的。

我恨你。我恨你。赫克斯說。

他還含著凱羅的精液，他們有過的性，沒有一次如此真實，凱羅不再是某個人的替身，他是他自己。就算赫克斯再也不可能愛他，但那些赤裸的恨意跟愛又有什麼差別呢。


End file.
